Retroviruses are RNA viruses which can replicate and integrate into a host cell's genome through a DNA intermediate. This DNA intermediate, or provirus, may be stably integrated into the host's cellular DNA. Retroviruses are known to be responsible for a wide variety of diseases in both man and animals, including for example AIDS and a wide variety of cancers.
Although retroviruses can cause disease, they also have a number of properties that lead them to be considered as one of the most promising techniques for genetic therapy of disease. These properties include: (1) efficient entry of genetic material (the vector genome) into cells; (2) an active efficient process of entry into the target cell nucleus; (3) relatively high levels of gene expression; (4) minimal pathological effects on target cells; and (5) the potential to target particular cellular subtypes through control of the vector-target cell binding and tissue-specific control of gene expression. In using a retrovirus for genetic therapy, a foreign gene of interest may be incorporated into the retrovirus in place of normal retroviral RNA. When the retrovirus injects its RNA into a cell, the foreign gene is also introduced into the cell, and may then be integrated into the host's cellular DNA as if it were the retrovirus itself. Expression of this foreign gene within the host results in expression of foreign protein by the host cell.
Most retroviral vector systems which have been developed for gene therapy are based on murine retroviruses. Briefly, these retroviruses exist in two forms, as proviruses integrated into a host's cellular DNA, or as free virions. The virion form of the virus contains the structural and enzymatic proteins of the retrovirus (including reverse transcriptase), two RNA copies of the viral genome, and portions of the cell's plasma membrane in which is embedded the viral envelope glycoprotein. The genome is organized into four main regions: the Long Terminal Repeat (LTR), and the gag, pol, and env genes. The LTR may be found at both ends of the proviral genome, is a composite of the 5' and 3' ends of the RNA genome, and contains cis-acting elements necessary for the initiation and termination of transcription. The three genes gag, pol, and env are located between the terminal LTRs. The gag and pol genes encode, respectively, internal viral structures and enzymatic proteins (such as integrase). The env gene encodes the envelop glycoprotein (designated gp70 and p15e) which confers infectivity and host range specificity of the virus, as well as the "R" peptide of undetermined function.
An important consideration in using retroviruses for gene therapy is the availability of "safe" retroviruses. Packaging cell lines and vector producing cell lines have been developed to meet this concern. Briefly, this methodology employs the use of two components, a retroviral vector and a packaging cell line (PCL). The retroviral vector contains long terminal repeats (LTRs), the foreign DNA to be transferred and a packaging sequence (y). This retroviral vector will not reproduce by itself because the genes which encode structural and envelope proteins are not included within the vector genome. The PCL contains genes encoding the gag, pol, and env proteins, but does not contain the packaging signal "y". Thus, a PCL can only form empty virion particles by itself. Within this general method, the retroviral vector is introduced into the PCL, thereby creating a vector-producing cell line (VCL). This VCL manufactures virion particles containing only the retroviral vector's (foreign) genome, and therefore has previously been considered to be a safe retrovirus vector for therapeutic use.
There are, however, several shortcomings with the current use of VCLs. One issue involves the generation of "live virus" (i.e., replication competent retrovirus; RCR) by the VCL. Briefly, RCR can be produced in conventional producer cells when: (1) The vector genome and the helper genomes recombine with each other; (2) The vector genome or helper genome recombines with homologous cryptic endogenous retroviral elements in the producer cell; or (3) Cryptic endogenous retroviral elements reactivate (e.g., xenotropic retroviruses in mouse cells).
Another issue is the propensity of mouse based VCLs to package endogenous retrovirus-like elements (which can contain oncogenic gene sequences) at efficiencies close to that with which they package the desired retroviral vector. Such elements, because of their retrovirus-like structure, are transmitted to the target cell to be treated at frequencies that parallel its transfer of the desired retroviral vector sequence.
A third issue is the ability to make sufficient retroviral vector particles at a suitable concentration to: (1) treat a large number of cells (e.g., 10.sup.8 -10.sup.10); and (2) manufacture vector particles at a commercially viable cost.
In order to construct safer PCLs, researchers have generated deletions of the 5' LTR and portions of the 3' LTR of helper elements (see, Miller and Buttimore, Mol. Cell. Biol. 6:2895-2902, 1986). When such cells are used, two recombination events are necessary to form the wild-type, replication competent genome. Nevertheless, results from several laboratories have indicated that even when several deletions are present, RCR may still be generated (see, Bosselman et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 7:1797-1806, 1987; Danos and Mulligan, Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. USA 81:6460-6464, 1988). In addition, cell lines containing both 5' and 3' LTR deletions which have been constructed have thus far not proven useful since they produce relatively low titers (Dougherty et al., J. Virol. 63:3209-3212, 1989).
One of the more recent approaches to constructing safer packaging cell lines involves the use of complementary portions of helper virus elements, divided among two separate plasmids, one containing gag and pol, and the other containing env (see, Markowitz et al., J. Virol. 62:1120-1124; and Markowitz et al., Virology 167:600-606, 1988. One benefit of this double-plasmid system is that three recombination events are required to generate a replication competent genome. Nevertheless, these double-plasmid vectors have also suffered from the drawback of including portions of the retroviral LTRs, and therefore remain capable of producing infectious virus.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties of recombination and lower titer associated with many of the prior packaging cell lines, and further provides other related advantages.